The disclosure relates to damage resistant glasses. More particularly, the disclosure relates to damage resistant glasses that have optionally been strengthened by ion exchange. Even more particularly, the disclosure relates to damage resistant, phosphate containing glasses that have optionally been strengthened by ion exchange.